The Way We Were
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: [Complete]Four months, it had been four months since their second separation. Every day she would look at her door and expect him to come rushing through and pull her into a large kiss, but every day, she was disappointed. She was a shell. LL


AN: Okay, well, this song is something very precious to me. I heard it at my school, our seniors sang it, and I cried through it. I hope that you guys find this story and song just as warming to your heart as the song does me. If you want the tune to listen to, it's called The Way We Were, Barbara Streisand. Google it, or go on song. Well, there's my introduction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my clothes, and a toothbrush.

**_The Way We Were_**

**_By: Medha _**

**_Pairing: LL_**

GG

Four months, it had been four months since their second separation. Every day she would look at her door and expect him to come rushing through and pull her into a large kiss, but every day, she was disappointed. She was a shell, only a woman in appearance. She woke up in the morning, went to work and came home. There was no more Luke's, no more coffee, nothing that she had before. Her life was empty ever since she went to Christopher, but hey, what had it been before? She was sick of unanswered calls, broken promises. As she sat on the couch watching something, her telephone rang. For a moment she thought it was him again, calling about his new cell phone and leaving one thousand messages. She let it go to speaker; she was too lazy to even pick it up.

"Hey Mom, its Rory. Um, I just wanted to check up on you, you haven't been answering my calls, pages, or emails," there was a silence, and then Rory spoke up again, "Okay, Mom, pick up or I'm going over there." Lorelai sighed and finally stood up and answered the phone. She put on a fake smile.

"Hey hon!" She said brightly. Rory knew immediately that she was faking the brightness.

"Mom, I'm forty minutes away, if you need me to go over there—"

"No, Rory, I'm okay," said Lorelai.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rory, "We could eat loads of candy and watch Willy Wonka."

"Rory, you don't have to waste all that gas driving over here for nothing. I'll see you tomorrow night at grandma's house," said Lorelai.

"Okay, love you mom," said Rory.

"Love you too Ror," said Lorelai. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table, and felt something under her. She reached under and picked it up. It was a small stuffed bear won for her at a carnival two years ago. He won it for her. Smiling, she began to remember that great day. It was the way they were.

**_Memories_**

_**Like the corners of my mind**_

_**Misty watercolor memories**_

_**Of the way we were**_

_---_

_As Lorelai came out of the bathroom, she spotted Luke walking towards her. It was May, and there was a carnival going on not too far out of town and Luke took her there. Luke grinned at Lorelai and she gave him a confused smile back. _

"_What?" She asked, "Do I have toilet paper stuck to my foot, or butt or something?" She asked looking around. Luke put his arm around her waist. _

"_No," he said. He handed her a small stuffed bear. _

"_Aw Luke, you won me a teddy?" She asked. _

"_Well, you like these kinds of things so I thought that—"_

"_I love it," said Lorelai cutting him off with a kiss. He smiled bashfully, and Lorelai grinned. _

_----_

_**Scattered pictures**_

_**Of the smiles we left behind**_

_**Smiles we gave to one another**_

_**For the way we were**_

**----**

Luke looked at some pictures from the carnival. He looked at the one of her making a face while eating ice-cream. He flipped it to reveal a picture of them kissing each other. There was another with him just holding Lorelai. The look of joy on each other's face could not ever be reproduced. She held the teddy bear in her hand like it was her child. A grief-stricken smile crossed his face as the pictures ended where their wedding pictures were supposed to start.

He held a bottle of beer in one hand. She had left that night without a word, and he never saw her much anymore. He participated in town things, and he went to town meetings hoping just to be able to look at her one more time, but she never went. It almost seemed like she was avoiding him. Okay, Luke was sure she was avoiding him. Where had he messed up? Taking another large gulp from his bottle, he stared out the window and watched as raindrops formed small streams on the glass. It was a scene similar to his face.

----

**_Can it be that it was all so simple then?_**

_**Or has time rewritten every line**_

_**If we had the chance to do it all again**_

_**Tell me - would we? Could we?**_

---

Lorelai threw the bear into the "Luke box" which contained all her memories. Actually it took three boxes to gather every single one. Tears threatening to pour from her eyes, she picked one up for the first time since she threw it in. She pulled out the paint templates and looked at them. Sitting down on her couch once more with the box, she remembered the chaos that redecorating the house caused. But Luke had sacrificed a great offer for a large house, just so she could be happy. He helped her renovate her house, he even paid for it. There was no greater gift than that. Everything she had done had been about her, and he sacrificed everything. The one time that he requested something from her, she shoved it in his face. She was openly crying now as she put the paint templates aside. Paul Anka jumped up onto her lap and she scratched his head. He let out a sad whine and snuggled against her, offering her comfort. She dug into the box and found one of his many flannel shirts. She pulled it up to her nose and breathed in the familiar smell of coffee. As she smelled it, she made a small decision.

-----

_**Memories**_

_**May be beautiful and yet**_

**_What's too painful to remember?_**

_**We simply choose to forget**_

_-----_

Sighing, Luke wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to forget these memories. He stood up and went to his bed. He looked at the TV and remembered that it was the first thing he bought after they started dating, at Lorelai's suggestion. A small smile erupted from his face as he remembered the 'discussion' they had about that television. He had been babbling on about REM sleep, and how television disrupts it, and Lorelai had argued on his point. She won him over, and he got a TV. It was when their relationship started, and he would do anything to make sure that it worked out. He bought her flowers, and he even took her to a restaurant where he was very close with the owners. No matter what happened, he had always been in love with Lorelai. He had not always known it, every time he had a chance to tell her, she had been dating someone. But two years ago, he finally told her that he had feelings for her, and they pursued the relationship. He thought they would be married; actually, he thought ironically, he would've been married by now if he hadn't acted stupid. Well, he thought, Lorelai didn't deserve to be hurt twice by him. He needed more stability in his life. He should've shown her that come what may, he would be there for her.

------

_**So it is the laughter**_

_**We will remember**_

_**Whenever we remember**_

_**The way we were**_

_------_

Luke stood up; he knew what he would do. He walked quickly down the stairs and out the front door. It was four o' clock in the morning, he had been thinking for six hours. He walked down the street reached her house. He saw her getting out of her house and walking quickly towards him. They stopped roughly two feet away from each other.

"I couldn't sleep," said Lorelai.

"I needed to talk to you," said Luke.

"It's been four months."

"I feel horrible."

"I've tried every way possible in avoiding you."

"I've acted like an idiot."

"But I can't escape the empty feeling in my heart."

"And I can't wait any longer for you."

"I need you more than anything."

"Let's elope," said Luke.

"I'll wait for you," said Lorelai before it dawned on her that Luke had finally taken a step forward. Tears fled to her eyes once more as she listened to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. As they pulled apart, Luke kissed her forehead and wiped her cheeks.

_**So it is the laughter**_

_**We will remember**_

_**Whenever we remember**_

_**The way we were**_

"Let's go," said Lorelai.

"I love you," said Luke.

"I love you too," said Lorelai. They entwined hands and took off towards his truck.

_**The way we were**_

_**GG**_

**_End. _**

_**Review please! (See I said please)…**_


End file.
